


Une très longue tradition...

by Perspicacia



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/pseuds/Perspicacia





	Une très longue tradition...

Depuis le premier super-héros, c’était presque une tradition. Une très mauvaise habitude serait peut-être un terme plus approprié mais, pour préserver l’illusion de la santé morale et de la volonté d’airain d’une frange de la population, à qui enfiler du spandex pour aller se faire tirer dessus semble une bonne idée, nous utiliserons le mot tradition.   
Bien sûr, au moment où cette histoire se produisit, ce n’était plus du spandex mais des polymères au nom à coucher dehors et les super-vilains avaient évolué du Colt au rayon laser, voire au petit astéroïde, pour les cas les plus teigneux. Cependant, le principe était le même, depuis l’aube des super-héros.   
Le gentil et le méchant, le yin et le yang, la colère et la passion.  
Et le hate sex, pour reprendre le terme qu’une certaine catégorie de presse seulement utilisait, le genre qui s’illustrait au téléobjectif et dont le patron avait des avocats très bien payés programmés en 1 sur leur téléphone.  
L’exemple le plus célèbre était bien entendu entré dans l’histoire, Batman et Catwoman, les amants les plus célèbres depuis Marc-Antoine et Cléopâtre, mais, honnêtement, le monde continuait aussi à avoir des doutes sur Hal Jordan et Sinistro et sur Lex Luthor et Superman, pour ne citer qu’eux !  
Lorsque Terry McGinnis devint Batman, il n’avait cependant pas succombé immédiatement à cette tradition. Il y avait déjà Dana dans sa vie après tout et il était sincère et amoureux.   
Sans compter qu’il était aussi fichtrement occupé, entre sa vie civile, les Jokerz à mettre au pas, les fous furieux de la semaine, les mutants bizarres, les criminels strictement humains, les vieux ennemis de son mentor refaisant parfois surface au pire moment, les vieux alliés de son mentor qui faisaient pareils et devant qui il devait faire des énormes efforts sur lui-même pour ne pas trépigner comme un gosse…  
Il avait rencontré Superman !! Il avait sauvé Superman ! Lui ! Superman !   
Batman était si occupé que, lorsque Dana finit par trouver d’autres bras, il eut à peine le temps d’avoir le cœur brisé. Gotham était une maîtresse exigeante, sans pitié, défigurée et sans pitié. C’était Gotham et il était Batman.


End file.
